The Downfall of the Iron Horde
by Lushiruos
Summary: *Sequel to Across Azeroth* With the Iron Horde invading Azeroth, Lushiruos must take up the mantle as Commander and push the Iron Horde back, hopefully turning the tide and with it, bring down the Iron Horde. NelfxNelf - NelfxDraenai - DraenaixOrc. Warning: Spoilers from in-game, foul language, gore, light smut and character death.
1. Chaos

What's up, guys?!

I am back with a LOT of ideas for what this story can become. I promised that I would pick up the second instalment of Across Azeroth and here you have the first chapter with all the characters you love/hate.

Read it, enjoy it and review it. Make a cup of coffee or tea. Something.

And to try something new I will be putting which soundtracks I listened to while I wrote the chapter.

Music - Charters of Freedom by Ivan Torrent and Kingdom at War by Dream Evil.

###

They had been lucky. The Iron Horde's soldiers was everywhere. Every jungle, every dessert, around every corner but they had managed to escape and retreat into Draenai territory. Prophet Velen had taken them in with open arms, acknowledging them as allies and friends. He had thanked them for saving some surviving Draenai along the way.

The battle at the Gate had taken it's toll on everyone. So much death in so little time. The amount of good, honourable soldiers that had been killed in the battle was truly despairing but no time was given to mourn their losses. The bodies had been left as they were when the final blow had been struck. The really unlucky ones had been taken captive by the Iron Horde and was probably being tortured or forced into slavery.

Now, as the day turned into night, Lushiruos watched and waited for their Garrison to be built. The workers were at it day and night, working tirelessly to built a fortress to withhold the might of the Iron Horde. The druid remembered Varian's orders, so very clear in her head.

_Do everything in your power to push back the Iron Horde. Everything._

She knew now what tomorrow would bring her and her companions but they were ready for whatever that got thrown at them.

"Commander, the Townhall is finished." a worker approached her hastily, "The work on the Barracks will commence in the morning."

Lushiruos nodded and turned to look at the worker, "Well done." she walked to him and placed a hand on the humans shoulder, "Eat a good meal and get some rest. Tell the rest to do that also." the human looked surprised but nodded his thanks and quickly left for the tents.

Halfway to the newly built Townhall, the Paladin Maraad approached her with eager steps, "Commander!" he called out, "Why are the workers not working on the Barracks?" he paused in front of her and waited for her response.

"They have deserved some rest, Maraad." she locked eyes with him, "We cannot not push them beyond their limit." she reasoned and he nodded his compliance.

He stepped aside, "You should get some rest as well." she spoke as she passed him and continued on her way to the Townhall.

###

"Listen to me, woman!" Vanis hissed out in irritation. Kyrissan was being childish and unreasonable ever since they got to Dreanor. It was driving him and the rest of the group insane.

"By the Light, I despise him!" she growled, her hoofs stomping on the ground beneath her.

Vanis looked at his cousin and narrowed his eyes, "Stop this childish behaviour." he groaned as she cursed prettily and continued her prancing, "You have no right to act like this."

This made the paladin pause, angry eyes staring at him, "No right?" she asked dumbfounded. Kyrissan took a deep breath trying to calm herself, to distance the outrage she so desperately wanted to let out, "He has not spoken a word to me this whole time. Not since we met at Exodar." She held up the necklace that hung safely around her neck, "This gives me every right to behave like this."

Vanis looked at the necklace and a surge of guilt washed over him, "I know what happened between the two of you but that was a long time ago."

"I still care about him!" she snapped, her chest heaving.

"What is going on?" Anchinika asked as she entered the main hall. The mage had heard Kyrissan yell and rushed to the room.

She looked at the paladin first, noticing the small pendant she held up then her eyes went to Vanis and her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. She gave herself a mental backhand for getting all mushy at a time like this.

"Nothing is going on." Kyrissan answered and left the room, brushing past the mage, leaving behind a question mark on Anchinika's face.

"You want to tell me what has her so riled up?" she asked him, "She's been like this since we arrived."

Vanis sighed, "It is something between her and Maraad. That is all you need to know."

"I bet it's a love triangle!" she quipped, "I noticed they way that other draenai stared at him earlier." Vanis put a hand to his face and rubbed him temple, "Sometimes I wonder why I decided to court you..."

"Where is my woman?!" Silias swept into the main hall and looked around, "I haven't seen her for hours."

As if on cue, Lushiruos entered the room, surprised to find almost all of her companions there, "Why are-" she was cut off by her mate. He smoothly covered her mouth with his, grabbing her tightly.

"Where have you been?" he asked between kisses and she smiled.

Vanis took this as his time to leave, "I will get some rest." he grabbed one of Anchinika's hands and pulled her with him, "Good night." he spoke as he passed the kissing couple.

Lushiruos put her hands on Silias' chest, "Enough." the rogue pouted, earning a playful glare from his woman.

"I miss you, love." he whispered into her ear and she put her head onto his shoulder, sighing.

"It has been nothing but chaos since we came to this world." her eyes suddenly felt heavy, "I am exhausted." she admitted.

Silias nodded and swept her up into his arms, "Then we are going to get some sleep."

Not even five seconds passed when a slap could be heard, "Not now, you idiot!"

###

I know it was a short chapter but I really had some trouble figuring out where to start.

A small heads up - I will be jumping through events that happens in-game so spoilers ahead.

Other than that I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Until next time!


	2. Despair

Sorry for the long time updating! I have a lot on my plate recently - Work is taking up most of my time.

In this chapter you will get some insight in Kyrissan's past and her relationship with Maraad. Some of you may disapprove of the pairing but I don't care - It is what my muse told me to write so I will :)

Enough about that, here is the next chapter - I hope you will enjoy it and throw a review when you are finished.

Music: Shattered by Trading Yesterday, Move like a Soldier by Kristina Maria and Foreboding by Adrian Von Ziegler.

###

Kyrissan sat alone in the main hall. The garrison was mostly quiet except for a few workers snoring away in the tents, everybody was in a deep, restless sleep, nervous for what the day would bring.

The paladin held no such thoughts because her mind was on a certain other paladin. She was sure he was out wandering about, restless as many others.

Her slender fingers played with the pendant that was around her neck. She stared at the deep purple crystal that had been so neatly placed in the middle of the silver holdings. Her reflection presented itself within the crystal to her weary eyes.

Memories of that day rocked through her mind and she felt helpless;

_Her hands clenched the crystal she held. Her whole being was questioning the Prophet's decision to leave Dreanor, escape to another planet, to safety. To ensure the survival of her kin. The rational part of understood that the war had been lost, that the demons and those infected orcs had won but she was stubborn and that part of her wanted to keep fighting. The crystal in her hand was what was left of her home, it was so small but it was all she had left. _

"_You sit here alone?" a deep voice cut through her train of thoughts and she turned. A smile spread as she saw Maraad standing in the room. _

"_Yes.." she paused, unsure if she could talk with him about her fears "The Prophet told me that-" Maraad cut her off _"_It is a decision that ensures our survival." The sound of his hoofs hitting the marble floor made her heart race "But that doesn't mean we should approve of it." His kind and understanding words made her doubts disappear and Kyrissan let out her thoughts "I know that the battle is lost but this is our __**home**__!" she snapped and stood up from the bench. _

"_There were so many that gave up their lives so that some of us had the chance to escape." Her voice took a sad note "I feel like I should have been one of them." _

_Maraad took soft steps towards her and his scent suddenly hit her nostrils. It calmed her somewhat. His hand cupped her chin softly and the tenderness reminded her that she wasn't __**alone**__. _

"_Those who died knew the risks and they embraced it." He paused and tiled her head up and his eyes caught hers "They are in the warm embrace of the Light. Their sacrifice will not be forgotten by any of us." _

_Kyrissan smiled as his hand moved from her chin to cup her cheek "You remind that I am not alone." She placed her hand on top of his "You make me forgot the darkness." _

_Her feelings for him was what kept her sane. He made her see the Light in the dark. He had been there, in the very beginning, as a beacon of Light that illuminated the path ahead. The things she had went through together with him, the battles, the blood they had shed together. All the destruction they had witnessed, the death and yet he had remained steadfast through it all. _

"_I love you." Her voice was so very soft and tears gathered in her eyes. Maraad didn't answer her but kissed her tenderly and brought her into his arms. _

_Moments like this is what strengthened her resolve to keep moving forward. _

"_I have something for you." He whispered and loosened his arms around her to reach into his armour "I want you to have this, Kyrissan." In his palm was a pendant so beautiful it made the tears she had held back, flood down her cheeks. _

_He took her small hand into his and placed it in her palm "Keep it close to you." He closed her hand "So that I will always be by your side in spirit even if I am not there in body." _

The memory faded as reality of the present kicked in. The object of her thoughts suddenly stood in the room, staring confusingly at her. Kyrissan allowed herself to relish in the moment their eyes met and she could see the nervousness in them.

"I.." He cleared his throat and swallowed the lump that had formed "Uh.."

So he didn't know what to say?

"I will leave." She didn't want to be in the same room as him right now. Kyrissan was sure he could see she had been shedding tears and if he wasn't dense, he knew it was because of him.

She rose up from the chair and headed for the door where he stood. She kept her eyes downward not wanting to look at him.

She brushed past him and stepped down the small staircase when his voice stopped her "Kyrissan!" he almost begged. She kept her back to him, waiting for him to speak.

"I know I haven't been.." He was at a loss for words "Easy since-"

"Ever since we landed on Azeroth you have been distant with me." Her voice was soft but her words hit him hard.

"When the Prophet summoned me to Exodar..." She paused and took a breath to calm herself "That was the first time in years, Maraad." Kyrissan finally turned around to face him "I left Exodar because of you and your treatment of me." The emotions that raged within her was hard to contain and she continued her onslaught "**You **made me leave. I had to try and forget you. To think of something else but **you**!"

Maraad was silent and stared at her with shock. This only infuriated her further "I could barely hold myself together."

"If I had known-" He tried to reason but she wouldn't hear it "The worst of it all is that I don't know the reasons behind it." The question was something she had asked herself for so long, she desperately wanted an answer.

She grabbed her pendant and showed it to him "Remember when you gave me this? It has served as a constant reminder of you."

Maraad took steps towards her but she shook her head "Don't come near me, Maraad!" Her hiss made his approach stop "I will ask you this one time only and I want honesty." The resolve she suddenly had acquired surprised her "I deserve that much."

The male paladin stared at her, taking in her defensive stance. She wanted to protect herself from him and the realization hit him somewhere deep. It hurt him to see her like this but it was his fault.

"You may not understand but-" He paused and sighed "We cannot be together."

Kyrissan stared at him, totally shocked "That's your reason?" She laughed and the sound was hollow. It made him cringe.

"I am serious, Maraad." The anger bubbled inside her "I want to know **why**."

"I have just told you, Kyrissan!" He snapped and took angry steps towards her "We cannot be together. No matter how much I wish it!" His hands shook at his side as he tried to calm himself.

"Why can we not?!" She hissed back at him, straightening her back "Help me understand!"

Maraad snapped "Because the Prophet told me so!" It went so fast he instantly regretted telling her that. He could only watch as her anger receded, her eyes lost their focus and she took a trembling breath "V-Velen?" She snapped her eyes to his "B-but..."

Kyrissan felt cold. So very cold. It felt like she was drowning in a freezing cold sea. Her breath caught in her throat as the lump gathered. Her eyes watered with hurt, confusion and frustration. She never registered that Maraad had placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Kyrissan." He whispered, trying to catch her eyes again "The Prophet only told me that our union would only bring you despair." This made her focus on him once more "I could never forgive myself if I caused you pain."

"But you did. And the despair!" Her voice cracked with emotions "I have only known despair by being away from you." She could count on one hand only how many times she had felt happy since she had left Exodar.

Maraad cupped her face in his hands, leaning in to kiss her softly. It was quick but it left her breathless "You cannot imagine how much I wish it wasn't true." She sniffled and he wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks "I will always love you, Kyrissan." He kissed her again and let go of her.

And then he was gone, leaving her behind a sobbing mess. This was all to much for her.

"I love you. Always will." She whispered into the empty room.

###

I have nothing to say about this chapter. It made me tear up a few times writing it.


	3. Light of the Draenai

Music: The Fall of Gandalf by Hans Zimmer and Where Shadows Cannot Reach by Adrian Von Ziegler.

"There is nothing we can do!" Anchinika's voice cut through the quiet amidst the group. The Shadowmoon Council had obtained a powerful weapon that none of them could defeat "It is a Naaru that has been twisted into something dark. The power it possesses is unlike anything we have faced before." She turned to Lushiruos for help but her older sibling shook her head "It will kill you if you try to stop Ner'Zul." The mage's eyes stared pleadingly at Yrel.

"You might as well kill yourself right now." Anchinika's remark hit the naive paladin hard "But I must do something!" Yrel countered.

It was clear to everyone that she was scared. They all were but as powerful as they were as individuals even their combined power could not kill a tainted Naaru.

"I will go with you." Maraad's deep voice startled them. Kyrissan stiffened and immediately protested "No!" She would allow this girl to drag him into this. After their talk in the main hall several days ago, she still had some hope for a shared future with him "I will not let you go." Her protests reached deaf ears as Maraad ignored her and stared at Yrel, who looked thankful.

"Thank you, Maraad." She touched his arm with her slender hand and Kyrissan had to swallow the anger that burned in her throat.

"Wisdom." The Prophet's voice startled all of them "Some say it comes with age. Others with experience." He looked down at Yrel who stood beside him "But I believe it is something that comes from the spirit."

"Prophet Velen?" Yrel asked confusedly.

Velen had a far off look in his eyes. As if he was seeing something that wasn't there. Then he started to walk towards the beam of darkness, his ears ignoring the protests from the group behind him. Suddenly a powerful barrier kept them from following the Prophet. They could only watch with horror as he headed towards it and Yrel had somehow made it into the barrier with him.

Soon he stood facing the beam. He knew that the young paladin had followed him. A small smile appeared at his lips as he felt her gaze on him.

No words were spoken. They weren't needed. His white eyes looked down at the smaller woman by his side. Although she was naive, Yrel possessed something most people didn't; Courage. Even when she had lost her sister to the Shadow Orcs, she stood fast in the battle. Her eyes bore into his, filled with questions and confusion.

Velen ignored the shouts coming from Ner'Zul and softly put a finger to her forehead. A part of him left his soul and travelled into the paladin. The mark of the Naaru disappeared from his forehead and then he removed his finger.

"Velen?" She asked. The Prophet nodded and walked into the beam of darkness. Soon he was engulfed in dark clouds and smoke. Then he let the Light through, into his body. Feeling no pain, he welcomed the warm light.

###

They watched with amazement as the light shot straight up, swallowing the darkness. It hit the sky and sent out a wave of force that made their legs unsteady. Lushiruos had to shield her eyes from the blinding rays of light.

"What happened?" Anchinika asked breathlessly.

"I don't know..." Lushiruos trailed off as the light dissipated. Soon Yrel appeared at the hill, walking slowly towards the group. Her face held no emotion but there was a mark on her forehead.

Kyrissan gasped "No..." Her tears watered "Please.. No." Maraad stood beside her, sadness marking his features.

Yrel stopped in front of the group and soon the rest of them knew why. The woman's eyes were watering and not a second passed as the tears went down her cheeks "He's gone." She whispered to them. Her legs gave up under her and she collapsed, silently crying.

"No!" Kyrissan didn't believe it "He can't be.." She went to Yrel and shook her shoulders "Please tell me that he isn't-!" She was cut off by the druid.

"He is, Kyris." Lushiruos' spoke softly. She watched with sorrow as her friend collapsed beside Yrel and started crying. She glanced over at Maraad who stood silently, perfectly still as a statue.

_This war has done nothing but destroy their people and now their leader is dead..._

Anchinika grabbed onto Vanis' arm, softly caressing it. The warrior was much like Maraad. Quiet and frozen in place.

"No.." Kyrissan sobbed. Silias watched as his mate lowered herself to her knees, softly taking Kyrissan into her arms, comforting as a mother would a child.

They mourned in silence.

The Light of the Draenai had faded.


	4. Seeking Comfort

Some of you may wonder why the focus has been on Kyrissan so far and I will tell you why; If you know what happens in-game then you know where I am going with this. She will undergo some changes in personality as we progress.

No worries as the focus will jump between the main characters.

Music:

###

It was the middle of the night. Usually at this time, the Garrison would be quiet except a handful of watchers lurking in the shadows, keeping a watchful eye out for enemies. Candles had been lit all over the Garrison. Aligning the walkways, houses, tents and work buildings. People stood at the entrances of every building, silently mourning the loss of the Prophet. Even those who had not met him, paid their respects in a moment of silence and kindly consoling the Draenai.

Lushiruos and the others was in the main hall of the Town Hall. The others were silent as she conversed with Varian, his image comming through a portal Anchinika had made.

The druid sighed "He did what any other leader would do." Varian nodded in agreement "A sacrifice made for all." The King rubbed his chin "What kind of impact will that make on our world?"

Lushiruos shook her head "No one knows."

"How are they handling it?" He whispered, gesturing towards the Dreanai who sat at the table with the others. Lushiruos cast a glance over her shoulder "Not well. They have lost much already and this..." She turned her eyes back to the image "I hope this will strengthen them in the battles to come."

Varian nodded "I hope so." His head turned as someone at his side of the portal, spoke to him "I will take my leave. There is someone whom I need to inform of all this." The link shut down and the portal dissipated into the thin air.

The druid turned around and faced her companions. If she wasn't as poised as she was, she would be biting nails right now. No words were spoken as she walked towards the exit, hearing the others following her outside. The wind greeted them with a calm warmth. It was warming her heart to see everyone honouring the Prophet.

Silias approached her and put a hand on her shoulders "Is everything well, love?" He asked worriedly. He hoped she knew that she wasn't alone in all this.

"If this war suddenly ended..." she started and nuzzled his hand softly with hers "Then all would be well." a quiet sigh escaped her "I can see doubt in their eyes, Silias. And now one of the powerful leaders of the Alliance is dead." his hand squeezed her shoulder "They are afraid. So am I but I can't allow it to show."

She let go of his hand and distanced herself from his comfort. Lushiruos had to calm their fears and doubts.

"Today..." she yelled out to the people "The war claimed another victim. One so important his loss will be felt for centuries." Her heart beat strongly in her chest "His sacrifice is why we are still in this world!" She put her foot down on the ground harshly "This world has been plunged into chaos because of **one **orcs desire to conquer!" the anger swelled inside her by the mere thought of Garrosh "His selfish desires has killed thousands of innocents." she looked around, studying the faces of those she was sworn to protect. Shouts could be heard from around the Garrison. They listened as their Commander continued "Alone, we can accomplish so little but if we stand together we can end this war!" her eyes burned with hatred and sorrow "One of the brightest lights has been put out but it lit up a thousand more!" at this people cheered and yelled in agreement.

"We will fight until the last drop of blood has left our bodies!" her shout encouraged more cheering and yells "Today the Iron Horde made a choice and now they will face the consequence!"

###

"That was quite the speech you held out there, love." Silias commented as he glided a finger down her naked hip. Lushiruos shivered at the feather light touch "I believed it." he spoke softly and planted a kiss on her shoulder "You seem reluctant in believing it as well." the druid sighed.

"It is not our first war and I doubt it will be the last," she spoke, eyes staring at the flickering candlelight "I am afraid that I will fail." she admitted to him. He stopped kissing her shoulders and grabbed her chin, turning her beautiful face to his "You always seem to forget that you are not alone." she stared into his eyes shockingly "I am here. Your family, what is left of it and your friends." he smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on hers "Don't forget that, woman. If you forget it then that is where you will fail."

Lushirous returned his kiss with a hard one, laughing softly into the kiss "You actually succeeded in sounding wise."

Silias laughed "I have my moments." as he rolled them over and attacked her body with toe-curling pleasures.

###

Anchinika had waited patiently in his room for almost an hour. He and Kyrissan had left together, probably to talk and maybe Kyrissan needed him, seeing as he was her only family. The mage wondered why her friend never mentioned what had happened to her family. _Perhaps it is like my family... Not worth sharing with others_ she thought.

Her silver eyes scanned his room and concluded that he was a simple being. There was a bed, a small table beside the bed and a dresser. No chairs, to tables to sit by. No decorations either. Only the red curtains stood out from the brown and grey colours, covering the small window.

"I am in his room." she spoke to herself only to realize "Crap, I am in his room!" Anchinika had never set foot in his private quarters. They had slept in the same bed twice and she didn't want to remember those awkward mornings in her family's mansion.

She wanted to do more than just sleep but he seemed so held back and she didn't want to pressure him into something.

Their courtship was moving slowly and she liked that, really she did but sometimes it seemed like it was too slow. Stolen kisses here and there and some light petting was all they had ever done.

"Thinking about it makes you frustrated, stupid!" she shook her head to clear the perverted thoughts. The door opened, startling her so she fell backwards onto the bed.

In the doorway stood a very confused Vanis "What in the Light?"

"Vanis!" she stuttered and hurriedly sat up "I am so sorry but you startled me and then I fell backwards onto the bed." the warrior studied her, on his bed but nodded and entered his quarters.

She stood up and straightened her robe "How is she?" Vanis wandered to his dresser and placed down his hammer "She is not well." he sighed "She has lost a dear friend, a teacher and we lost our Prophet." he explained and turned to her "What will we rally behind now?" he asked her and when she was about to answer him, he interrupted her "And we have a youngster with the mark of the Naaru."

Anchinika studied his tired stance "Yrel is strong and kind. Bit naive but she will learn." he didn't answer her, he simply stared at the candle on his dresser.

"Vanis." she took a step towards him "Your people will survive this." he didn't look at her "I know this. When the time is ready, Yrel will lead your people into a new age of peace but until then it is people like us that will have to teach her and guide her."

She didn't know if she should touch him even though she wanted it badly. He seemed so agitated, frustrated, angry and sad. Like a string, ready to snap any second by the faintest of touches.

Anchinika decided that she would pass that line and she put both of her hands on his back, feeling his muscles stiffen under her touch and his breath staling yet he made no attempt to remove her so she circled her arms around him and onto his chest.

Vanis sucked in a trembling breath. He felt like a lost pup without it's mother. The warrior had never been close to their leader but the respect he had had for Velen was immense. He had helped their people in their darkest of times, ensured their survival and safety. Shining his light so that they could follow it and now that light was gone, wiped from the world.

Then here she was and now he realized that he needed her. Her touch, the warmth and the comfort that only she could give him.

"I am a fool." he whispered and Anchinika perched her head onto his shoulder "Why?" she asked him, confused by what he meant. Suddenly she felt his hands cover hers "To think that I could get through this by myself."

The mage hummed in agreement "If you thought that, then yes. You are a fool." she intertwined their fingers "A very big one."

The Draenai sighed nervously "Stay here for the night." it wasn't a question or an order but merely a plea.

"You needn't even ask."

###

Kyrissan had decided to check up on the younger woman. So she ventured to Yrel's tent and pushed aside the curtain "Yrel?" she asked into the barely lit tent and a hoarse voice replied her "Yes?"

She entered the tent and looked around for the youngster "I can't see you." her hoofs threaded lightly on the grass, barely making a sound. She came closer to the small bed and noticed the roll of blanket at the end of the bed "Why are you-?" she was cut off.

"I don't want him to see me like this..." Yrel trailed off and Kyrissan looked puzzled "Whom?"

"Maraad." Yrel spoke softly. At the mention of her former lover, Kyrissan stiffened and swallowed a sob "Why would you not want him to see you?" she asked the girl, ignoring the pang of jealousy in her heart.

"He would think I am weak." this made Kyrissan laugh. This proved how much the girl knew about Maraad although he had been kind enough to teach her in combat and magic.

"It is not funny." Yrel hissed out beneath the blanket "It is, Yrel." Kyrissan took a seat beside her "You don't know him." she spoke and Yrel finally peeked out from the blanket.

"Maraad is a kind man. Strong and wise. Honourable and just. Believe me, when I tell you that we are not the only ones who have been crying." Kyrissan studied the dark haired paladin with a small smile "We both lost our mentor and friend today... We are allowed to mourn. There is no weakness in that." she explained to her.

Yrel nodded at this "You know Maraad well?" she asked the older paladin.

Kyrissan got a distant look in her eyes "I know him well enough."

It got quiet for a time. They sat there, wondering and questioning until Yrel had a question "What do I do now?" her voice trembled "He gave me the mark." Kyrissan studied her forehead "You will become an Exarch. When that happens you will lead our people." her answer was an honest one "And hopefully into peaceful times."

Yrel then took a hold of the older paladin's hand "But I am not ready for that!" she shook the hand "I am not fit for such a-"

"You have no choice!" Kyrissan yelled, instantly regretting it looking at how Yrel winced "I am sorry. I should not have raised my voice." she placed her other hand on top of Yrels "You will learn, Yrel, in time."

"But who will teach me?" she asked.

"I will along with Maraad." Kyrissan smiled softly and put an arm around her shoulders "Your first lesson is to let go."

And Yrel cried into the older paladin, mourning the loss of both her sister and mentor.

###

This chapter was a bitch to write. My muse would not cooperate with me!

But here it is!

Remember to review :)


	5. The Battle for Shattrath

A small note: I have altered the scenes a bit to accommodate my story but not much.

Music: Gandalf's Fall from Lord of the Rings, on repeat.

Kyrissan knocked on his door for a fourth time. One of her qualities was patience... That's what she told herself but sometimes she doubted it. While she knew she could just brage into his room, she had been raised properly to know that it was rude even though it was tempting to forget her manners.

So she knocked for a fifth time and waited for an answer...

None.

"Light, that stupid-" she opened his door and barged into his room. The room was barely lit up by the single ray of sun that shined through the line between the curtains. Her eyes spotted movement on his bed "It is almost midday, Vanis!" she hissed impatiently "Get up." she walked to his bed and yanked the covers from his body.

Except Vanis wasn't a curvy female with ice coloured hair and wearing female undies.

"Elune's tits and arse! What the-?" Anchinika's sleep rough voice startled Kyrissan and the paladin stared down at the mage. Kyrissan's eyes landed on Vanis' back when he grunted and rolled onto his back "It is early, woman..." he trailed off as he cracked an eye open.

They stared at each other. Neither knowing what to do in such an awkward situation. That was until Anchinika decided to open her eyes and stare directly up at the paladin "Why are you-" her friend let go of the covers and took steps backwards "I apologize! By the Naaru, I am so sorry!" she could kick herself at that moment. Luckily for her they weren't naked or doing something else such as having a roll in the sheets.

The night elf sat up in the bed, rolled her neck "Rather be you than Silias." she glided a hand through her messy hair "Imagine if it was him who had barged in." she laughed, obviously the only one finding the situation amusing.

"I swear by the Light that I knocked." Kyrissan explained, quickly averting her eyes as the mage adjusted her robe. Anchinika nodded "I heard but I decided to ignore it, hoping the person would leave." she smiled at the paladin.

Vanis growled at his woman "You ignored it?" he tried to ignore how tempting she looked "Why did you not wake me?" he asked.

She shocked both the warrior and the paladin when she leaned down and kissed him "Morning grumpy."

"Actually it is midday." Kyrissan informed "Lushiruos is awaiting us in the main hall."

Anchinika shrugged "All the more reason to sleep in." while Vanis shot straight out of the bed, seemingly forgetting that his cousin was in the room. Only clad in his trousers, he ran to his dresser, finger fumbling with his armour.

"Light have mercy on me.." Kyrissan covered her eyes and turned towards the door.

###

"The Iron Horde is preparing to march upon Shattrath." the druid paused as Kyrissan, Vanis and Anchinika entered the main hall "About time." she spoke but decided not to let reprimand them "Maraad and Yrel have already left. They are going to gather our forces and meet the orcs here." her finger pointed down at the huge map "Their forces will arrive in two days time."

"Let's get going then." Silias spoke up "No reason to hang around here and let them have all the fun." he received a glare from Lushiruos which promptly shut him up.

"That was the original plan but I have been informed that one of the leaders of the Iron Horde is present." Lushiruos explained "Blackhand is arriving by sea and when he does, we will infiltrate the ship and kill him."

Moments of silence passed until Silias stood up from his chair "Ill do the honours of striking first!"

"Not if I get to fry him first, Sil!" Anchinika laughed.

###

As Maraad and Yrel came closer to Shattrath it became apparent that the original plans may not succeed. Rangari spies had spotted the Iron Horde's forces miles ahead of them, only half a days travel to Shattrath. It had forced the paladins to regroup and split up so them and their forces weren't spotted.

Maraad was readying his Elekk, fastening the saddle and securing the travel bags when Yrel came up to him "You are ready to go then?" she asked him.

"Almost. I need to get a few supplies before I head south to the others." tugging at the saddle to ensure it was well enough fastened, he turned to the girl "I know you are scared of leading them alone." she was quiet but nodded "Don't worry, Yrel. You will do fine." his words did little to calm her fears but it warmed her heart that he was concerned.

"Can I ask you something, Maraad?" she began fiddling with her belt.

"Of course." he expected her questions to be of the battle ahead of them not this "Is there a woman in your life?" she averted his shocked gaze and continued "I mean.. Do you love someone?"

Immediately his thoughts ventured to the white-haired paladin whom had stood by his side for so many years "It's just that sometimes you seem so alone." Yrel pointed out.

Maraad didn't know how to answer. He was alone or at least he felt that way and how could he not? The one he wanted was just within his grasp and yet he hesitated because of a warning from the Prophet. He knew Kyrissan loved him and that she was against him heeding the warning but she accepted his decision.

"Maraad?" Yrel's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts "I am sorry if I asked something I shouldn't have."

"No... No, it is fine." he sighed "Long ago I loved a woman. A paladin just like us." he didn't know if he should be telling her this but continued "She was beautiful. Kind and caring of others. She stood by my side in many battles and for many years we loved each other."

"What happened to her?"

"Fate." was his short answer before he quickly left for his supplies, leaving a confused Yrel behind.

Later that day she sat by the small fire, trying to keep warm. It would do her good if she got some rest but she couldn't stop thinking about Maraad's story about the woman. A pang of jealousy shot through her body but she quickly disregarded it.

Why should she feel jealous of a dead woman?

###

Lushiruos swapped away the fingers that was wandering dangerously close to her behind. She heard his annoyed grunt and again felt his fingers at her hips "Am I not allowed to touch my mate?" his breath tingled the back of her ear and she trembled "It still surprises me how sensitive you are, love." Silias whispered.

"We are headed straight into the enemy's forces... Can you try to think with your upper brain and not the lower one?" his mate hissed at him again swapping his fingers away.

"I know that we will kick some orcs into the ground." he grinned leerily "I am more worried about what you and I are going to do when we are back at the garrison." Lushiruos sighed in exasperation "I hate you..." she felt his lips on her neck "Nah." he breathed against her skin.

"Stop it.." she felt shivers up her spine "I can't steer this animal if you continue-" their private moment was interrupted as Anchinika's griffon flew up beside them "We should reach Shattrath very soon." the mage studied her sister's flushed face "You just can't concentrate on the battle ahead, Sil?" she asked the grinning rogue, his shrug making her laugh.

"Come on! Let's hurry." Anchinika nudged the griffon and dived down to gain speed, slowly disappearing in the clouds.

"Woman!" Vanis called out from behind, his griffon flapping lazily it's wings, keeping a slow pace "Stupid woman.." he grumbled to himself. Kyrissan sat behind him not caring to pay attention for what was going on around her. She was worried about Maraad and Yrel.

Vanis glanced over his shoulder "You will see him again soon."

"I have a feeling that I may not be." she spoke sadly.

###

The city was in chaos. The Alliance forces barely had control of the city. Piles of broken bodies were scattered around, mostly consisting of draenai and orc. Building had been completely eradicated, leaving behind craters of fire. The sky was red as the Iron Horde's ships unloaded their catapults and guns on to the city. Thankfully, most of the civilians had been evacuated.

"There! I see them!" Anchinika called out to her friends, quickly grabbing the reins of her griffon and steering it downwards. The others followed right behind her.

Khadgar summoned a fireball and threw it into the face of an orc, instantly roasting it. Thrall, Durotan and Draka were fighting side by side while Yrel tried to keep the orcs from Khadgar. She forgot to look behind her and a gunner aimed at her, firing multiple shots. She turned just in time to see a golden barrier form above her, deflecting the bullets.

"Maraad!" she called out to the paladin as he arrived with the remaining of the Allied forces.

"Fools!" Blackhand yelled in the distance, laughing as his troops kept storming the harbour "Your pathetic attempt to protect the city has failed! The Iron Horde will take Shattrath!"

A wall of new troops stormed the harbour, swiftly surrounding them, the remaining of the Allied forces trying to fend them off but they were out-numbered.

Maraad growled "Stand fast, Yrel."

The orcs was mere feet away from the staircase, leaving no way to retreat. Some of the orcs laughed at the sight.

"You will die now!" one of them shouted and lunged his axe at Durotan when a dagger flew through the air, embedding itself in the orcs head.

"See?! I told you I could hit him from here!" a familiar voice rang out behind them. Khadgar turned and watched as the commander and her companions stormed out from the building behind them. Lushiruos quickly transformed into her bear from and charged into the wall of orcs with Vanis right behind her, leaping into the hair with his hammer extended. Kyrissan and Anchinika stopped by Khadgar's side "Sorry, we are late." the mage spoke as she summoned a frozen orb and hurled it into the orcs.

Silias danced around the battlefield, disappearing into nothingness then appearing again, his poisonous daggers leaving his victims in severe pain.

"We have to get to the ships!" Khadgar yelled out "Protect me while I cast my spell!"

As he ascended into the air, arcane magic began to form around him. Soon after an explosion erupted from the human and cleared the harbour, making a way for the Allied forces to the ships.

Lushiruos transformed into her humanoid self and turned to her companions "Stay here and protect Khadgar." her sister and lover protesting loudly but she hushed them "He will need your help to destroy that super weapon." she turned to Khadgar "Send me to the ship." The human didn't wait and teleported her to the ship.

"No!" Silias yelled out "You insufferable woman!" Anchinika put a hand on his shoulder "We need to destroy that weapon or none of us will come out of this alive."

###

"Come, fight me then." Blackhand mocked Durotan "You are a weakling, traitor."

The battle was initiated. Lushiruos clawed at his armour, barely making a scratch in it. Yrel and Maraad hit him as best as they could but to no avail. Durotan was hit with brute force many times as Blackhand swung his hammer at the smaller orc. Thrall was the only one who did some serious damage to the crazy orc.

"Didn't anybody every tell you not to play with fire?!" Blackhand yelled as his hammer hit the ground, making an enormous destructive blast, covering the air in black smoke.

From the other ship, safe in the distance, the others could only watch in horror as the explosion covered the ship. They could not spot any of them.

"None could have survived that blast..." Khadgar trailed off. His ears rang from her explosion but one thing was louder and that was Anchinika screaming out in terror. He quickly glanced to see the night elf mage clinging to Silias as he too yelled out. Vanis tried to keep Kyrissan in his arms but she was relentless "No! Let me go to him!" she yelled as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Khadgar knew he had to make sure that those ships were destroyed "Turn the cannon around. We will blast those ships so they end up at the bottom of the sea."

"Are you insane?!" Silias shouted "What if they are still alive?!"

"We have to!" Khadgar responded.

"No! You will not-"

Suddenly a blast of light cleared the air of smoke and they could see Yrel and Durotan fighting Blackhand. The sound of Blackhand screaming out in pain as Yrel planted Durotan's axe in his shoulder reached their ears and this gave Khadgar the opportunity he needed "Fire the cannons!"

"But what about-"

"I've got them." he explained as he teleported them away from Blackhand. Soon they were on the same ship.

Silias ran to Lushiruos' aid as she struggled on her legs "How..." he trailed off as his eyes caught the broken body of Maraad.

Anchinika gasped as her eyes also saw him "No..." She heard Vanis let go of Kyrissan and watched as she ran to his body, dropping down to her knees, her hands cupping his face gently.

"His eyes..." she whispered as her trembling hand cupped his cheek "Please open your eyes, Maraad."

A sob escaped her as she got no response "Please. It isn't funny." she begged. She shook him softly "Please..." her tears streamed down her face as she laid her head on his chest "No... No... Noo.." her wails broke everyone's heart. Even Durotan, Draka and Thrall bowed their heads in respect for the paladin.

"In the Light..." Yrel's soft whisper cut through the silence "We are one." she placed his hammer beside Kyrissan, who was too engulfed in her sorrow to notice her.

"Kyrissan..." Yrel touched her shoulder gently but Kyrissan turned "He's gone!" she looked at the young paladin with tears streaming down her face "He died for you!" Yrel didn't answer her cause she knew it was true.

"It's your fault.." Kyrissan sobbed but the anger was clear in her voice "I loved him!" she screamed at the poor young paladin, who finally understood whom the woman was that he had spoken of.

Yrel shook her head in denial "No. He-" the guilt swelled up inside her and she covered her mouth, trying to hide a sob "He was..."

As the young paladin hid her face in her arms, she let go of her tears.

###

*wipes away tears* This was both fun and painful to write..

The in-game scene actually made me tear up. First time ever in all the years I have played WoW.


	6. Honouring the Fallen

Another chapter for you guys! Since I am having the cold of my life and staying home I might as well use my time to write some chapters!

Music: Love will Find a Way from The Lion King 2 and Time Will Remember us by Epic Score.

###

Shattrath, despite the chaos and destruction it had faced, was still whole. The Iron Horde's attempt to take over the city had failed. Families was returning in small numbers to their homes, safe for now. There was a relieved and cheerful atmosphere throughout the city as people celebrated their victory.

For those who had fought and had luckily survived the battle, there was not much cheering as they watched with heavy hearts as the Vindicator's burnt and broken body was carried through the streets.

The dead from the battle had been picked up and placed carefully onto stretchers, their surviving brethren carrying the dead.

"I hate this..." the druid winced in pain as she tried to walk by herself "It feels like some kind of parade for the dead." her mate looked down at her with worried eyes "They are respecting their dead." his voice was laced with a seriousness he rarely showed. Once again, the stubborn druid tried to walk by herself almost falling over "Ah!" Silias caught her and lifted her up into his arms "Don't try to walk, stupid."

"I know.." her golden eyes searched for her friend. Kyrissan was walking beside Maraad's stretcher. Lushiruos could clearly see the tension between her and Yrel. The young paladin blamed herself even though it was not her fault and it only made it worse as Kyrissan also planted the fault onto the youngster.

"In the future," Silias' eyes stared down at her "Do try not to get yourself killed." the rogue knew that this wasn't the last time she would head straight into battle, not caring if she died "I would prefer that you live."

"I would rather have that I die so that others survive." he knew she would say that. Stupid woman - always willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good.

"Me and your sister would rather not have it that way." he whispered as the 'parade' stopped by the walkway leading into the heart of Shattrath. Suddenly it was quiet as Yrel walked up the walkway and turned to look out at the people. She was quiet, simply looking at the faces of her people.

"Shattrath is safe." she spoke firmly "But we paid a heavy price." her eyes looked down to the body of Maraad, tears blurring her vision "Our brethren gave their lives to ensure that we would live to fight another day." she took a deep breath, calming her emotions "They will not be forgotten." she paused and sought out the eyes of Kyrissan "Maraad's final words still cling to my mind..." this made the older paladin look up and their eyes caught "In the Light, we are one."

"It is thanks to him that I stand here." she shouted out to her people "I have much to learn but I promise that when the time comes-" the Mark on her forehead lit up like a beacon "I will lead our people into peaceful times!"

The Mark glowed as she began to chant a prayer, the glow increasing with each word and soon every draenai began to pray with her. Their combined voices almost singing the words.

_Gracious Light._

_Surrounds us and all who mourn this day with it's continuing compassion,_

_It accepts in us what we cannot even acknowledge,_

_It has named in us what we cannot bear to speak of,_

_It hold the memory of what we have tried to forget,_

_It will hold out to us a glory we cannot imagine._

_We pray for our lost brethren,_

_That they are reunited with whom they loved, _

_That they have found peace within the Light's embrace._

_Blessed Light, we ask to bestow those left behind with your compassion,_

_That they not be overwhelmed by their loss, _

_But relish in the warmth of the Light,_

_To have strength for the days to come._

_So say I,_

_So say our kin,_

_So say we all._

Yrel bowed down in respect of the fallen. Soon the whole of the courtyard followed her example and bowed down.

"Today we will honour those who have fallen and we pray for their journey to the Light." Yrel stood back up and turned towards the enormous building, leading the way into the temple so that their dead may be properly buried.

###

Kyrissan placed his hammer softly beside his gravestone. Her companions standing behind her, grief in their hearts.

The paladin knelled before his grave, tracing his named that had been etched into the crystal floating above the stone, feeling empty inside.

"I love you." she whispered as a tear escaped her eye, dropping onto the stone beneath her "I always will."

Yrel stood silently on the side, unsure if she should approach the grieving paladin. To her surprise, Kyrissan stood up and walked to her. Yrel flinched as she raised her hand but it was placed on her shoulder "It was not your fault.." she whispered to Yrel.

"He would be proud of you, Yrel... And so would Velen." Kyrissan's words brought tears to the young paladin's eyes. She knew she shouldn't have blamed Yrel for his death for it was not her fault.

"He loved you, Kyrissan." Yrel whispered as a sob escaped her "He loved you so, so much."

Kyrissan could only listen as Yrel told her what Maraad had spoken of, mere hours before his death "He told me that once he loved a woman so strongly but that he could not be with her because of fate." the youngster cried.

"He loved you.."

"I know.." Kyrissan sniffled but smiled softly at her friend "But thank you for telling me."

Their companions walked to them "We should go home." Lushiruos nodded at Yrel "We will see each other again soon, Yrel. Take care." and so they said goodbye to the young paladin, whose journey had just begun.


	7. A New Ally

Just to clear the confusion (if there is any) I will skip between the zones. There will be time jumps. I will try to follow the game as it progresses but I will also implement some of my own ideas.

That's cleared then!

On with the newest chapter :)

And thank you for the reviews!

###

Her whole body was shaking. She struggled to keep her legs from shaking and her muscles burned. Her golden glowing eyes stared at her weapon, the massive axe leaning against the wall. Some dust had already settled on it and cobwebs were dangling from the hilt. It made her anger boil.

"Damn it.." she hissed as her legs gave out on her. She couldn't even wear her armour.

A servant came running "Lady, what has happened?!" the young elf asked worriedly, trying to grab her Lady's shoulder but Rainiel twisted it out of her grasp "Don't touch me." the servant nodded and could only watch as Rainiel got back on her feet.

"You know.." his smug voice pissed the warrior off "When you were told that you wouldn't be able to fight again - What part didn't you understand?" Haldarien looked amusedly at his sister. Her eyes narrowing and giving him a glare that most would coil under "Don't give me that look, Rainiel. You know I am right."

"That doesn't mean I accept it, fool." she hissed as she removed her heavy shoulders, quickly feeling the relief on her body "I do not like to rely on others."

Haldarien scoffed "I know that very well," he paused, laying down the scroll on the table "And how well have that turned out in your thousands years of living?"

Rainiel continued to remove her armour, piece by piece "Have you heard anything?" not wanting to talk about her any more, she shifted onto another subject "It has been two months already."

The druid shook his head "Nothing. Not even a damn letter." he was worried for his daughters "Women.." he grumbled under his breath.

"I am sure they are well and alive." Rainiel noticed his worried look and tried to comfort him "They have Greenclaw blood in them. It is not an easy feat to kill them." she cracked a small as her younger sibling laughed "That is true. Our family is known for the stubbornness."

"That is but one thing, old friend." a soft singing like voice interrupted them and they turned, eyes wide with surprise. Haldarien bowed down quickly "Priestess Tyrande."

Tyrande gave a small laugh and smiled at her old friend "How are you?" she asked softly.

"I-We..." he cleared his throat "We are well, Priestess." Haldarien, still in mild surprise over her visit "How fare you, My Lady?" Rainiel had walked to her brother's side and studied the Priestess calmly. Tyrande took a quick glance at the warrior, bowed down her head in respect "Lady Rainiel." she looked up and smiled at Haldarien "I am well. Malfurion sends his regards."

"Thank you, Tyrande." Rainiel smiled at the her and stepped towards the door "Would you like some tea perhaps?" Haldarien offered Tyrande his arm and she took it gently "Yes, I would like that."

###

Tyrande was laughing with Rainiel, Haldarien flushed red "It was not that funny.." he mumbled and took a sip of his tea "I was doing it on purpose." was his excuse.

Rainiel laughed even harder at this "So you, on purpose, decided to fall head first into the saber droppings?" Tyrande covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the smile behind it.

"It has been many years, my friends." Tyrande looked at Rainiel "I remember the times at Suramar before the war." they all appeared to enter the past and it was quiet as they reminisced in their memories.

"I must know, Tyrande, what brings you here?" Haldarien asked and Tyrande sent him a look that had him waving his hands in defence "Not that should have any reason to come here. My home is your home."

The Priestess smiled warmly "Thank you, Haldarien." she took a sip of tea "I have news from Dreanor." this surprised the siblings even more "You have?!" Haldarien was anxious but a look from his sister calmed him.

"Varian has recently spoken with Lushiruos. They are all safe and well." Rainiel placed a hand on her heart "Thank Elune..."

"But why are you the one to pass on the message?" Rainiel asked, curious as to why the leader of their kin would personally handle something so simple.

"The King insisted on sending a messenger but I told him that I would handle it, personally." she got a solemn look and she sighed "But all is not well on Draenor..."

"Velen has passed on and the Vindicator Maraad is also dead."

The table turned quiet as the siblings took in this new information "Does it affect our timeline?" Haldarien hoped not for the chaos would be horrible.

"No." a sigh of relief escaped the druid.

"But that is not the only reason I came here." Tyrande's eyes were on Haldarien "I have received some concerning reports of Naga activity on the mainland." she took another sip of her tea "And now you wonder why this involves you..." she trailed off as she put down her cup, praying that the news wouldn't send him into a rage.

"We managed to capture one." Haldarien was out of his seat as soon as she spoke the next thing "It is her, Haldarien."

"And she wants to see her mate."

###

The mage shouted as she fired a missile of ice at the orcs. Lushiurios was busy with three of them while Vanis dealt with the leader and Silias played around with a shaman. One of their spies had told of unusual activity in the northern parts of Talador, that some Frostwolf Clan orcs had been forced to abandon their home and were being hunted down by the Iron Horde.

Most wouldn't have cared about the Frostwolfs but this was under other circumstances. Saving them meant more allies. Stronger ties with Durotan and Draka.

So here they were, killing Iron Horde forces to prevent them from killing the innocents. Not that the group of Frostwolfs didn't know how to fight.

"Die!" the orc shouted as he cleaved down another orc, removing it's head from the shoulders, covered in blood. The fist weapons in his hands so sharp they cut through the bone like butter. Then another charged at him from behind, not noticing the fire elemental that appeared behind it. It's heat suddenly forcing the charging orc to stop and turn around, only to be set ablaze by the elemental.

Lushiruos' turned on the remaining Iron Horde, forcing it into a corner. It was surrounded and pushed into a narrow valley of stones, no way of escape. She clawed out after the shaman, only to have her paw burned by a firebolt.

"That was foolish, my friend." Silias commented from behind his mate, already noting how her growls intensified. He didn't bother looking away as the bear charged at the shaman, tearing into flesh, blood spouting from the wounds. The druid roared as she removed a chunk from the shaman's neck, blood coating her fur.

A swift and merciful kill.

She changed into her humanoid form, spitting out blood "Elune, it tastes horrible." she wiped the blood from her mouth with her arm "I was intending to take him with us but..." she turned around to look at the dead body "He's not talking."

Her mate grinned "You made sure of it." Anchinika and Vanis joined them, all covered in red blood "Can we go home now? I need to bathe." the mage whimpered and took a hold of her robe and twisted, blood dripping like water from it "It's always this messy."

"As soon as we have ensured that the caravan is safe, we can go." Lushiruos walked towards the shaman that had helped them, stopping behind him.

The shaman helped a woman back on her feet, speaking to her in Orcish. Then the woman caught sight of the foreigners behind him and stared at them with shock. The shaman turned around, simply staring at Lushiruos with distrustful eyes.

"Your caravan is safe." she nodded towards the small group of orcs "You were lucky."

"We did not need your help, stranger." the orc shaman grumbled out "These traitors were foolish to attack our caravan."

Anchinika raised an eyebrow "Didn't need our help?" she hated it when people didn't appreciate her help "Listen here, **orc**-!" Silias put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Lushiruos studied the orc "What is your name, shaman?"

His eyes measured her, as if to determine if she was worthy enough to know his name "My name should not matter to you." his voice was questioning.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." the druid wondered if the orc had ever heard of that saying but when his eyes widened slightly, he nodded "My name is Do'Thar, son of Dorzardan."

Lushiruos bowed her head slightly "I am Lushiruos Greenclaw." she gestured a hand towards her companions "This is Anchinika, Vanis and Silias." they bowed their heads in greeting and Do'Thar did the same.

"You fought with honour, stranger, that much I give you." Do'Thar commented.

"You, as well." Lushiruos had seen how well the shaman had handled himself in combat and was slightly impressed "We could use someone like you in the battle against the Iron Horde." Vanis grumbled under his breath knowing where she was heading.

Do'Thar didn't need to consider his answer "No." he would not leave his people. His place was at their side, not some foreigner.

"Very well." Lushiruos didn't bother to try and convince him but nodded to the others and they called on their mounts.

"We reside in Shadowmoon. A place called Lunarfall. If you change your mind." the druid told Do'Thar before she turned into a stag and they ran off into the distance.

###

"The commander has returned!" one of the guards shouted and then saluted as they ran through the gates. They reached the plaza and dismounted while Lushiruos returned to her humanoid form.

"Sergeant Crowler!" she shouted for the human, watching as he ran to her and saluted "Commander! Welcome back."

"I want more soldiers guarding the gate." she spoke swiftly as she walked up the steps to the Town Hall "And put more archers in the towers." Crowler looked confused "Commander?"

"I have a feeling that we might get visitors soon." she told him and entered the Town Hall, leaving behind an even more confused sergeant but he heeded his commander's wishes.

Silias stared after his mate "What was that about?" he asked his sister-in-law whom shrugged "She just wants to be prepared should the Iron Horde attack." then she got a reminder of what she needed to do as they returned "Ugh! I smell like awful!" she grimaced and excused herself "Later Sil." she looked at Vanis with longing eyes but he was ignoring her as he spoke with the weaponsmith.

###

A few days later, Lushiruos was interrupted in her meeting with her spymaster. A guard came running in, steaming a little as if he had been engulfed in fire "What happened to you?" she asked the small human whom saluted and pointed towards the gates "It's... Uh.." he stammered.

His commander would have his head should she find out that seven of her guards had been set on fire by a single orc.

"There's an orc at the gates and he demands your presence." flinching as she raised her hand, only to place it on his shoulder "Good job." and she left for the gates.

_Just as I expected._

She removed the grin from her lips as she neared the gates "What is going on here?" she shouted out. The orc had been brought to a halt and was now on his knees, swords at his throat and he looked angry. Very angry.

"Commander, this thing thought it could-" the guard was cut off "He is not an 'it'. He is an orc." sometimes humans and their petty grudges could make her anger boil "Release him."

"But Commander-"

"I said-" her voice was commanding and her eyes cold "Release him." they removed their swords but were still surrounding the orc and this only infuriated Lushiruos.

"Return to your posts!" she shouted.

Do'Thar got up on his feet "These pink skinned pigs attacked me as soon as I neared." Lushiruos laughed at the nickname but welcomed him "It will get easier with time." she studied the shaman "You need rest and food." she gestured towards the Town Hall "Follow me." and they walked towards the Hall.

She looked over her shoulder "And welcome to Lunarfall."


	8. Passing Time

How do you guys like the story so far? I really hope that you like it cause I love writing it.

I am trying to update as often as I can, preferably 3 chapters a week.

But now let's continue on with the story.

Warning: some minor smut ahead, so beware if you are not into that stuff.

###

"At last, some alone time." Silias grinned as he eyes his mate leisurely, taking in her form. She was busy reading a report from the spymaster and had not answered him, allowing him to stare at her all he wanted. The grass green hair neatly braided, showing her neck, the way her hips moved as she walked back and forth and finally her golden eyes staring at him "Huh?"

"Wipe that drool away." she spoke as she put down the scroll, sighing deeply. She rubbed her forehead, trying to ease the headache "Sometimes I wonder..." her eyes studied the numerous amount of scrolls on her desk and she scoffed "Why is it always me that is buried in paperwork?"

Silias walked towards her "Because you are the smartest of the bunch, love." he stepped onto small staircase "And none of us have the patience to do it, either..." he trailed off as he stood behind her.

The druid grunted in amusement "That is true." she turned to him and cracked a minor smile "In the future I want somebody else doing it." she patted a finger on her cheek in thought "Humans are good at that. Being paperboy." Silias raised an eyebrow at the word "Paperboy?"

Lushiruos shrugged "Something I picked up in Stormwind. Humans have strange words."

Silias grinned and he leaned his arms against her desk, capturing her there "Indeed, baby." he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Baby?" she asked, tilting her head to the side "It is something humans like to call their mates." he kissed his way further up "Should I call you that?" her breathless laugh warmed him "Elune, no."

"What about that time I called you a-" she pushed him off, glaring at him "Don't even say it, Silias." the rogue merely grinned and pushed her back against the desk "I am not allowed anything, am I?" he asked her while taking in the sweet sounds of her moans.

"You know very well that's not true.." he lifted her onto the desk, swiping the scrolls away. Her hips locked him in place and she an alluring look in her golden eyes "What do you want to do?" she asked him and planted a kiss on his chest.

"You." he whispered.

"Should I ask you how you want me?" her voice sent chills down his spine and he growled, grabbing her hips to keep her still "Here." he began grinding and she moaned "On the floor." he licked her neck leisurely "Against the wall." she twitched in his arms as he bit her softspot "Everywhere."

She sighed in pleasure "Sounds good."

###

The forests of Teldrassil was quiet. No wind, critter or predator could be heard. Only the soft trotting of three sabers were noticeable. As the two night elves entered the gates of Darnassus, the tree guardians looked down at them with gleaming eyes, the soft rumble coming from them as they turned their heavy bodies.

News of the Priestess return was swift and the three of them were greeted by her personal guards at the Temple of Elune. Haldarien jumped off his saber and moved to help Rainiel down from hers.

Malfurion stood at the entrance to the Temple, greeting his mate with a smile "My love." Tyrande returned his smile and turned towards the siblings "We have visitors, dearest." his golden eyes met the eyes of his old apprentice. Malfurion couldn't recognize the female besides Haldarien. Perhaps his old friend had settled down with a another woman?

"Shan'do." Haldarien greeted his former teacher with a small smile "I see you are well."

"It is good to see you, old friend." Malfurion smiled and took the druids hand, shaking it "It has been many years since the last time we met."

Haldarien snorted in amusement "No need to remind me of how old I am." the comment made Tyrande and Malfurion laugh.

"Tell me, old friend, who is this?" the Arch Druid asked "You finally found another woman?" Tyrande pinched his arm, glaring at him. Haldarien cleared his throat "Shan'do, surely you remember my older sibling, Rainiel." this caused Malfurion to stare at Rainiel for a time, obviously making the warrior uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me, boy." she growled at him "I have not changed that much."

"Boy?" Malfurion grinned "I am no boy." Rainiel scoffed and rolled her eyes "I am your elder, **boy**, I will call you anything I please." her voice was harsh but her eyes were gleaming with warmth.

"Sometimes I forget how old you are-" he received a smack on his head "That hurts, woman!" Haldarien whined.

Tyrande smiled at the scene but they had more pressing issues that needed to be attended "I hate to interrupt such a warming moment but-"

"I had almost forgotten about that." Haldarien cut in, sighing. He received another smack on the head "Why?" he whined once more.

"Don't interrupt a lady when she is speaking, boy!" Rainiel hissed at him.

###

Anchinika sighed and dipped the feather into the black oil, slowly tapping it on the edge of the container. She leaned her head on her hand, staring down at the scroll "Elune, why is this so difficult?" she sighed and put the feathery pen down at the paper.

"What is difficult?" Lushiruos asked her, walking into the main hall, scroll in hand. The mage yelped "Elune's tits! I hate it when you do that!" she put a hand to her galloping heart.

Lushiruos perked an eyebrow "Do what?"

"Sneak around like some rogue!" her younger sibling hissed "We already have one and I don't need another."

This made the druid laugh "Ah, I understand." she put the scroll down at a table "It's an old habit." her voice took a sad hint as realization hit them both.

"It was Illidan who taught me to be stealthy. Silent." the druid sighed sadly "In everything I do."

Anchinika leaned back in the chair, not knowing what to say "Do you miss him?"

The question prompted many questions in the mind of Lushiruos: Did she miss him? Was a part of her still in-love with him? Could she live with him pining after Tyrande? What about Silias? If Illidan lived, would she have chosen him over Silias?

She cleared her mind and answered honestly "No." she smiled at her sibling "No, I don't." Anchinika smiled back.

"I wonder what he would have become had he not consumed the Skull of Gul'Dan..." the mage tapped a finger on the table "Would he still end up betraying us?"

"Honestly, I do not know." Lushiruos pushed a chair to the table and sat down besides her "Maybe, maybe not." she put a hand on her sister's, stopping the tipping "Let's not dwell in the past."

"I never understood why you were so crazy about him anyway."

"Anch-"

"He was hot, I'll give you that but he was such an ass."

"Would you stop-"

"And I guess his protectiveness of Tyrande was charming but other than that-"

"Will you shut up?" Lushiruos clenched her sister's hand "I have learned my lesson."

"You really don't like talking about him, do you?" she asked the druid carefully.

Lushiruos sighed "No, I don't. He's dead. He got what he deserved." a small knock on the door interrupted their conversation and they turned eyes towards the door.

"This is where you have been hiding." Silias grinned but his grin fell as soon as he noticed the sad face on his mate "What is bothering you, love?" the druid got up and kissed him softly "Nothing. We were just talking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Tell me."

"Nothing of importance, Silias." Anchinika glared at the rogue and he shut his mouth.

"What brings you here, anyway?" the mage asked. Silias looked funny and Anchinika rose an eyebrow "Something funny happened?"

"We have a small problem in the courtyard." he turned to Lushiruos "Our beloved paladin ran into our newest ally..." he trailed off as a yell could be heard from outside "And she is not happy." more yelling "At all."

"You don't say!" Anchinika spoke as they rushed out the door.

###

"Vanis.." her body was shaking with anger "Move." she hissed at him but he wouldn't move an inch. He stood between the shaman and paladin, facing Kyrissan. The orc behind him grunted in amusement "Weak."

Kyrissan huffed in anger "Weak? You'll be speaking differently about me once your blood is on the ground, **orc**." she spat out the word with disgust.

Vanis kept his eyes on his cousin "Calm yourself, Kyrissan. He is one of us." this only intensified her anger "One of us?!" she yelled "I would rather die than-"

"Then I suggest you do it, **draenai**." Do'Thar glared at the paladin "It will do my vision to not look at you."

"Enough!" Vanis turned his eyes to the orc "Walk away, shaman." Do'Thar grunted at Vanis but turned around and headed to the Inn.

"Coward. Just like the rest of his kind." Kyrissan spoke loudly enough for him to hear and the orc hurled a lava-bolt at her with a roar.

Kyrissan hurled her shield back at him, hissing as she was hit by the piece of rock that shot out of the ground. She recovered quickly and summoned her guardian to attack the shaman, whom in return, summoned his earth-elemental and the guardians clashed.

Do'Thar tried to keep his distance but the persistent woman would close in on him quickly, hitting him with her hammer while he clawed at her with his fist-weapons. Soon they both were covered in their own blood.

Before they could charge at each other once more, a wall of ice interrupted them "Stop this foolishness!" Lushiruos yelled out.

"But he-!"

"This foolish-!"

Kyrissan and Do'Thar glared at each other from opposite sides of the ice wall.

"I don't care who started it." Lushiruos' eyes were cold "Kyrissan, go to your tent."

The paladin looked at her friend "But I-" the druid held up a hand "Go."

Kyrissan huffed but picked up her shield and left for her tent. Do'Thar's eyes followed her and he growled "Weakling." he spat out some blood.

"Shaman." Lushiruos turned her cold eyes to his "Avoid engaging into unnecessary battle from now on."

Do'Thar glared at the druid "She spoke ill of my people." his voice firm. Lushiruos nodded "As well as your people speaks ill of hers." her glare dissipated and she told him once more "Do not engage into foolish battles again, Do'Thar."

The shaman grumbled but turned and walked towards the Inn.


	9. Small Talk

Another update for my lovely readers!

Read and Review if you please :)

###

Haldarien had often dreamed of the day he would see his mate again. The mother of his children and the one, he once thought, would be by his side for all eternity. It hadn't go as he'd hope and she turned out to be a traitor and a cold, power hungry bitch. Since her 'death', he'd felt that something was not at as it should be, like she couldn't have died when the city had been swallowed by the sea.

But no matter how many dreams he'd had of their reunion, nothing prepared him of the malicious sight before him. His once beautiful mate had been turned into a monstrosity. Gone was her pale white skin, in it's stead there was green scales that covered her whole body except her torso. Her grass green hair had been turned into snakes that hissed and lashed out at those stupid enough to come near. The way her serpent like body coiled under her as she hung by chains on her arms sent a shiver down Haldarien's spine.

But it was her. Her face was the same, not a blemish to spot. Her silver eyes glowed with mirth and her smile spread on her lips.

But what caught his eyes was the pendant that hung neatly around her slender neck.

The crest of Aszhara.

His teeth clashed as the serpent spoke "Ah. I see I have visitors." her gentle voice was gone and had been replaced by a hoarse, cold sound.

Tyrande glared at her "Quiet." her silver eyes quickly glanced at her mate then they went to Haldarien, who still stared at the serpent. Her heart went out to him as she saw the toll it took on his soul.

"You seem crippled, dear." again she spoke and laughed as Rainiel clenched her hand "You traitorous bitch-" Haldarien put a shoulder on her shoulder, his eyes silencing her.

He brushed past Rainiel, who held out a hand to stop him but decided not to. Haldarien stood in front of his mate, staring at the pendant "She is alive." and he touched the pendant.

"You will address her with her true title." she hissed and her snakes coiled around her head "Queen Aszhara-" Haldarien ripped the pendant off her neck and stepped on it "She is nothing but a demon whore!" his shout surprised his friends. The serpent glared at him "You haven't changed, my love." she studied his face intently "Yet you-" he whipped his eyes to hers and she looked into familiar golden eyes "Ah. I see." her lips widened in a smile. Haldarien was quiet. He simply stared at his mate with blank eyes. He had so many feelings rush through him and so many questions but he couldn't form a word.

"How are my daughters?" she licked her lips "They must be missing their mother."

"They are not your daughters." he whispered angrily, his teeth mashed together "You abandoned them."

The urge to kill her right then and there was the most apparent feeling he had.

How dare she mention his daughters?

"Ah but my love, I have always been there. Watching, waiting." she tilted her head "Who do you think saved Lushiruos?" her snicker had him clench his hands.

"They are my children, Haldarien." she leaned in and whispered into his ear "You will not keep me from them."

Her face shot sideways and blood tickled from her lips "How dare you-"

"You will be silent, witch or I will kill you right where you stand." Haldarien yelled at her and she grabbed her chin "Do not underestimate me, _Solari_." she hissed at him, eyes glowing with hatred. Haldarien bared his teeth "You will answer for your crimes against our kin." then he let go of her and took a step back.

"You will not keep me from them, Haldarien!" Solari screamed at his retreating back "I will have them!"

Rainiel glared at the serpent "Silence, bitch." she threw her stick away and walked up to Solari "Now I need answers." Solari spit Rainiel in her face, blood covered her face and she wiped it off as a dark smile spread on her lips.

"I will enjoy having you writhe in pain as I cut the answers out of you." Rainiel glanced over her shoulder and looked at the couple "Leave the room." Tyrande was about to say something but Malfurion took her hand "Let her do this."

"But it is not what we-" Tyrande started but he shook his head.

"We have to do what is necessary even if it is not the right way." he pulled at her hand and they left the room, locking the door behind them.

Soon screams filled the dark hallway.

###

Do'Thar sat quietly in a corner, simply observing and studying the Inn's visitors. Many of those who resided in the Inn were followers of Lushiruos, people of various kinds whom had joined hands in the cause. He scoffed and gulped down some ale. He grimaced as the taste hit his tongue "They do not even have decent beverages." he pushed the mug away and sighed.

A shadow caught his attention and he turned to see Silias sit down next to him with a mug "Yo." the rogue spoke calmly and took a sip of his beer, smiling as he placed down the mug "I needed that." he sighed happily and leaned into his chair.

The shaman stared at the rogue, openly confused as to why the elf would choose to sit at his table "You know it's really annoying." Silias' glanced at Do'Thar then back to the big fireplace.

"What do you mean, elf?" Do'Thar, clearly confused at what the rogue meant. Silias' grinned "Women." he placed his hands behind his head "They can be so confusing." Do'Thar raised an eyebrow "You speak in riddles, rogue."

"Really? I thought it was obvious." Silias kept his eyes on the burning logs "That woman you fought before." Do'Thar grunted and scoffed "The weakling."

"That weakling can kick your ass." the rogue shrugged "But that's not what I meant." The shaman scoffed in amusement and glanced at Silias "Tell me then."

Silias leaned forward, relaxing his arms on his knees "I am just saying that women are confusing." he shook his head and laughed "One moment they love you then they want to kill you."

The shaman silently agreed "Orc women are no different from yours then." Silias smiled and took another sip of his mug "I bet they are worse."

Do'Thar cracked a small smile "They are."

"Do you have a mate?" Silias asked curiously, his smile gone. Do'Thar was surprised by the question and raised an eyebrow "Or is it wife?"

"We have mates." was the short answer and Silias nodded "Well then," he leaned back again "Do you have someone waiting for you somewhere?" Do'Thar bit his cheek, annoyed by elf's persistence.

"No."

"You know, there is some women here that loves orcs."

"I do not care."

"That one is staring at you. You should go over and talk to her."

"No."

"Aw, now she left."

"Leave me alone."

"You are really slow. You only have one chance to-"

"Elf, shut your mouth or I will shut it for you."

Silias ignored the threat "And here I thought you were a ladies man, Do'Thar."

The shaman sighed as the elf kept talking about women.

###

"Listen to me, Lush!" Kyrissan yelled at her friend "I will not allow that crude-" her friend cut her off "Do'Thar is an accomplished shaman and a powerful ally." her calm voice did nothing to ease her friend.

"He is nothing but a-" Kyrissan didn't budge. Her anger towards the shaman grew by the minute "They killed Velen and Maraad!"

The druid shook her head "No, the Iron Horde is the culprit." her patience was wearing thin. She had been discussing this with her friend for an hour but the paladin wouldn't back down "Believe it or not but there is some left that has not joined the Iron Horde, Kyris."

"They are all the same." the paladin fingered her necklace "They took them from me." Lushiruos understood what her friend was going through but now was not the time to be picky about your allies "Maraad would have accepted it."

Kyrissan spurred around and hissed angrily "Do not drag him into this!" the druid glared at her "Then stop this silliness!"

"He would never have stooped so low and rely on their kind!"

"He did what was necessary and fought along side them!" Lushirous yelled back.

"He would rather have died than let them into our-!"

"He is **dead**!" Lushiruos had no time to take back the words and Kyrissan winced, making the druid instantly regretting her words "I am sorry." she sighed as Kyrissan remained quiet "I should not have-"

"Leave me be." Lushiruos looked at her friend's suddenly blank eyes and reached out for her shoulder "Don't touch me."

"Listen, Kyris-"

"Leave."

The druid had no choice but to leave her friend. As soon as the tent was empty, she took a shaking breath.

"Maraad.."


	10. Vital Information

"Tell me why!" Rainiel yelled as Solari screamed in agony, the blazing hot blade cutting through the skin of her collar bone, sizzling as it burned away some of the skin. The naga witch panted heavily, her silver eyes glaring as Rainiel distanced herself "You relish in my pain." Solari wasn't surprised when Rainiel laughed and picked up a dainty knife, looking seemingly innocent.

"I take the greatest pleasure in torturing you, Solari, " the tall night elf stepped behind the strung up naga and Solari craned her neck, trying to keep her eyes on Rainiel.

"You betrayed our people." the small knife gleamed in the moonlight shining down from the cracks in the dungeon "You betrayed my brother." Solari felt the tip of the knife at her back. Then she felt one of her scales being pulled out and she stopped breathing, the pain unbearable.

"You left behind two children." another one of her scales were taken out by force and Solari screamed.

"You destroyed my family." Rainiel's fingers were covered in blood and she stared at the knife "And you had my mate executed." another scale was taken out and Solari almost blacked out from the pain.

"He deserved it." was her weak reply.

"You took away everything." Rainiel hissed and shoved the knife into her spine, tears forming in her glowing eyes "He was going to be a father!" the knife went deeper and she twisted it, Solari screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I lost my child!" tears fell slowly as painful memories washed over Rainiel "You took away my ability to have children!"

The naga witch was to weak to answer and the warrior removed the knife, walking around to face her "Endless suffering is what you deserve, Solari." the harsh whisper forced a reaction out of the witch.

She began laughing.

"Everything I have done is nothing compared to what I will do as soon as I get loose, my dear sweet Rainiel." a wicked smile spread on the white lips and Rainiel was confused "My daughters are of great importance."

"How so?" Rainiel asked and held the knife against the slender neck of Solari "Why do you want them?"

"Because I need them."

The night elf glared at Solari "They are useless to you."

"You are wrong, my dear."

###

"Pass!" Anchinika threw angrily her cards at the table, folding her arms like a spoiled child "You cheated."

Silias put down his cards neatly folding them out so everyone could see his hand "I never cheat." he grinned as the mage pouted.

Vanis stared at the cards on the table then those at his hand "I believe," he took a glance at Silias' cards and snorted "That you lose this game, pervert." his amusement rose when Silias got quiet and the grin disappeared from his lips. He shot up from the chair, eyes wide with surprise "You.. But..-Huh?"

Anchinika burst into bright laughter "This is too good!" Vanis snickered and leaned casually back in the chair "It is satisfactory." his eyes studied the woman across him, the smile on his lips getting bigger as she laughed hysterically, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

The main hall was quiet, the only ones in there being the three of them. It seemed like most of them sought out the hall, enjoying the peace and quiet.

That peace and quiet was disturbed when Lushiruos barged inside with the spymaster in her heels "Commander, if you would just look over the report, it would-" his voice was begging and the druid grumbled as she walked to her desk, completely ignoring the poor human.

Her hands quickly searched through the towers of scrolls and books, curses erupting from her mouth as the spymaster continued insisting "It is vital, Commander." she was still ignoring him, eyes scanning every piece of paper she picked up "If the reports are accurate then we should-"

"Be quiet." she whispered and he quickly shut his mouth. Her friends were studying the pair with confused expressions. They looked even more confused as Lushiruos found a tiny scroll and shoved it in the spymaster's face. His hands quickly caught the paper and he started reading.

"But our reports have been-" he sounded surprised and turned questioning eyes to his commander "Who delivered this?"

Lushiruos stared down at the human, her body language screaming authority "I found it in the pocket of a dead assassin." her eyes narrowed into slits and she sneered "As you can read with your own eyes," she felt anger boiling beneath her skin "He is hiding in Nagrand."

The spymaster nodded after a few moments and quickly left the main hall "I will send scouts to Nagrand immediately." Lushiruos watched the human leave and as soon as he was out of view, she slammed both hands at the desk, swearing loudly "That son of-"

Her friends knew better than to interfere with her outburst and remained quiet. A heavy sigh left her and she felt the tension leave her shoulders "We may have found the location of Garrosh Hellscream." that piece of information had the three of them stand up from the table "But we need to be sure before we attack."

Anchinika felt her mind get hazy with anger "That son of a bitch!" her frosty powers began to cover her hands at her strong emotions "We should head out there ourselves!" her eyes glowed an almost white colour and the room got chilly.

"Calm down, love." Silias' voice was gentle and he rubbed his hands "It's getting cold, Anch." his breath came out as a puff of steam and goosebumps covered the bare skin of his forearms "Calm down."

"We should never have spared him." Lushiruos voice was thick with emotion and her sibling almost instantly calmed "At the base of all that has happened," her hands clenched into tiny fists "He started this. Everything is his doing."

Vanis remained quiet and quietly turned around, about to leave the room "Where are you going?" her voice sounded harsh, anger still coveting it but he knew he had to get out.

"I need to be alone." with that he left the room, closing the door behind him. Anchinika stared at the door, unsure if she should go after him or stay "He is heading to destroy some poor training doll." Silias tried to lighten the mood.

"What should we do, love?" the rogue asked his mate and the way her voice sounded send chills down his spine.

And not in a good way.

"We will do **everything** to serve Garrosh the justice he deserves."


	11. Choices We Make

**Important message!**

This chapter has been long time coming and I know that it's unfair to you, my readers but after this chapter, Dawn of the Iron Horde will be on a break. There is a lot going on in my mind and sadly, this story is not one of them. I hope that I can get over this writer's block or whatever it is.

Don't fret, though, I **will** finish it.. At some point.

###

A week had passed and there was no new information of Garrosh. Lushiruos was furious with her Spymaster, her angry yells often resonating from the Main Hall. It was like he'd just vanished from the surface of Dreanor and it made all of them anxious.

This time was no different as the Spymaster once again left the Main hall white as a sheet, eyes dark and tired. The poor human was doing everything he could but drowning in her own feelings of hatred and revenge, Lushirous seemed to forget that. Her change in demeanour was unnerving for her companions but the most affected was Silias. He was worried for the druid, never seen her so... Weird. The rogue had spent many nights trying to talk to her but she blew him off, ordering him to leave her alone. Silias was not one for being ignored and pushed away but he heeded her wishes but it was taking it's toll on him.

He sighed as he wandered at the pools behind the Garrison. Some humans were fishing and talking happily when they spotted him, their surprise evident in their faces. Silias didn't notice them or he didn't care, he just needed space.

"Excuse me, Sir." he turned dull eyes down to the female human "Perhaps you would like to join us?" she smiled kindly at him and offered him her fishing rod "You look like someone who could use a little peace and quiet." Silias stared at the outstretched hand, the fishing rod laying in the small pink hand "I do not wish to intrude." he shook his head but the female human kept her smile "Try it."

If there's one thing Silias had learned in his thousands years of living was that one should never shove another person's kindness back in their faces so he carefully took the fishing rod from her "Alright, now you see that group of fish over there?" her voice was warm and kind, leading him over to the small lake "Aim carefully then throw it out there." she waited for the night elf to take his aim. Then he threw the line out in the water and the woman smiled "Good job... Now you just wait." Silias cracked a small smile at the woman, not noticing her cheeks flustering "Thank you."

###

Kyrissan glared at Do'Thar, secretly admiring his strength "Again... Your attacks are slow." he explained and readied himself for another round of attacks. The paladin grit her teeth in annoyance but readjusted her shield and hammer, silently praying to the Light for a true strike. Light began to swirl around her hammer and she set of towards the shaman who stood ready.

Do'Thar parried her attack with his fist weapons, capturing her hammer in their claws "Too slow!" then he pushed her off and hit her with a small boulder. Kyrissan grunted as the boulder hit her in the stomach, eyes watering by the pain. Do'Thar was not impressed "You are holding something back, Draenai... Why?" he stayed put and watched as Kyrissan straightened her back, the pain fading "I am not holding anything back."

Do'Thar grunted, his eyes boring into hers "I've met your kind before. You possess powers of the Light and have been trained in ways of a warrior... Yet you are weak." his voice was criticizing.

Without warning she charged at him again and once again he reflected her attack with a shove to the shoulder "Pathetic!" then he shot a molten boulder her way and it hit her... Hard. She fell backwards and onto the ground, her shield flying a few feet away from her.

Kyrissan felt anger bubble in her chest "I hate you..." she whispered and Do'Thar grinned.

"You have said that before, weakling." he went to the beaten draenai and stared down at her "My kind killed your beloved." he huffed in amusement. Kyrissan glared weakly at him "How did you-"

"People talk, paladin." he explained and he didn't seemed bothered by her glare or the way her jaw set "Perhaps he died because he was weak... Just. Like. You." Kyrissan felt the anger explode and she screamed, light exploding from her body. Do'Thar had expected this but then he was met with a shield hurling through the air, straight at him "How dare you?!" he heard her yell, the light becoming stronger and brighter and he had to shield his eyes. He summoned a wall of rock and it deflected the shield, grunting as it hit with a force he had not seen before. The wall shattered, revealing a pissed paladin charging at him and she swung her hammer. Her whole body was lighting up like a beacon and it engulfed everything around her even her hammer. Their weapons met and Do'Thar stumbled backwards from the blow "He died a hero!" he couldn't look at her, the brightness hurting his eyes. Kyrissan pushed harder at him and the anger boiled in her "You think I'm weak?!" her snarl surprised him. Then he heard the dreadful sound of his fist weapon cracking and he knew he was defeated. The force of her attack sent him hurling through the air and he landed harshly on the ground.

But Kyrissan wasn't finished with him. She was beside him in an instant, stepping over him, raising her glowing hammer "You are weak, orc." he voice was unusually calm. Do'Thar felt a small pang of fear that she would actually kill him. Her hammer struck the blow.

The shaman had closed his eyes as he saw her hammer going down. But nothing happened.

The light faded and to his surprise it revealed a crying Kyrissan. Tears ran down her cheeks, onto his chest. Her hammer was beside his head. The paladin glared down at him with tearful eyes "Do not question my strength again, Do'Thar." she stepped away from him and offered him her hand. Do'Thar looked calm on the outside but inside he was confused. He took her small hand and she pulled him up, nodding in gratefulness.

She wiped her tears and went to pick up her shield "Thank you for sparring with me."

Do'Thar stared at her as she walked away from him "Wait!" he yelled after her. Kyrissan turned towards him "You shed tears... Why?" he didn't understand why she had cried when she was about to strike him and needed to know.

She smiled sadly "I am letting go." then she turned and walked towards the Garrison.

###

Kyrissan quickly left the scene, feelings moulding into one another, not sure which one of them was the most prominent one. She was slowly beginning to realize why she had begun crying; she was beginning to _accept _Maraad was gone.

It scared her. She was afraid that, with time, she would forget him. How he looked, smelled and his voice. The deep vibrations of his laughter. Kyrissan _knew_ she would never love another. Her heart was dealt it's final blow when Maraad passed and she accepted that. Even if it meant she didn't get what she had dreamt of.

She eyed the gate, walking under the enormous wooden arch, her thoughts calming down at the sight of her home. Kyrissan walked to her tent, placing her shield and weapon in the corner then going to the small fire that had almost gone out. Sometimes she wished she hadn't turned down the luxury of her own room but she enjoyed being outside now. This was her home. Draenor. She needed to be out in the fresh air.

Kyrissan sighed as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up. The sun was setting and the air was getting cold. She picked up few pieces of wood and placed them at the fire, poking it with a stick that laid beside it. Soon her tent had a nice, cozy orange glow and it was warming her cold hands.

Her mind went to her friends as she stared into the small fire. She had talked with any of them after she had screamed at them to leave her alone. She was beginning to miss their presence.

Even Vanis had left her alone. Her words had probably hurt him but Vanis being Vanis, he respected her wish and left her alone.

Like the rest of them.

Avoiding them hadn't been easy but it was doable and she had done it for almost a month now. The last time she had seen Lushiruos was when she had had her fight with Do'Thar.

Thinking of the shaman she cracked a small smile. He was the only one whom had dared to talk to her.

_More like provoke me._

But she had developed something akin to respect for him. He was a capable shaman and without him knowing it, he had helped her. Their sparring sessions had not been planned, it just happened when she had had enough of his criticizing words.

This last one they've had was her breaking point. She wouldn't allow _anyone_ to talk ill of Maraad, especially not Do'Thar.

But it was what had pushed her over the edge and now she was kind of glad he had done.

Whatever the shaman had done, it had helped Kyrissan accept what had happened.

###

Vanis reached for his hammer, gently caressing the hilt of his weapon. In a blink of an eye the enormous hammer was unstrapped and he charged at the training doll. His movements were swift and deadly. The weapon was heavy but it didn't hinder his attacks and soon the doll had lost it's head as it landed feet away from him.

"How you can swing that hammer around like it was a feather, still makes me wonder." Vanis didn't turn around but scoffed at her comment "It has taken years of training to obtain this strength." he leisurely placed the hammer on his right shoulder, his armour making noise under the weight of the weapon.

"Tell me about it." she leaned against the small fence of the training ground, her eyes studying him and a small smile was on her lips.

Vanis sighed quietly "There is nothing to tell." he smiled a little at her response "You always say that." she moved over to him and laid a hand on his hammer "It looks like the one Maraad had... Or should I say the one Yrel's wielding?"

He stared intently at her face; the rounded edges of her jaw and chin, big open eyes that glowed a silvery colour and lips that could torture him, the roundness and plumpness of the soft skin had often invaded his dreams at night. Vanis noticed a strand of icy blue hair dangling in front of him and he swept it to the side, the movement startling the mage.

"I... Uh." she noticed their proximity and her face flustered. Vanis looked down at her with hooded eyes and Anchinika had to stifle a groan that formed in her throat.

"The weapon was created by the same who crafted the one Yrel is wielding." he was still staring at her "Yet this one was crafted to compliment my strength. Hence the difference in size." Anchinika nodded slowly.

Then she bit her lip and Vanis wanted to growl.

"To be honest... I heard nothing of what you just said." she whispered to him "You're distracting me." her admission made pride swell inside Vanis, never having heard such a compliment from a woman.

He kept still as her small dainty hands softly touched his shoulders "I was wondering..." she turned her eyes up to his "Since there is no one around.. Maybe I can kiss you?"

Vanis withheld the desire to chuckle "Silly question, woman."

Her arms went around his neck and he felt her warm breath on his lips "I had to ask.." she was playing with fire and she knew it but she still kept the small distance "You're not one for public affection, after all."

Vanis grit his teeth, somewhat annoyed by her dragging things out "Woman.." the hammer fell to his feet and he grabbed her by the hips. Anchinika gasped at the sudden touch and she fell into him. She could hear his heart beating beneath the armour and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. Her own heart sped up and soon they were beating in sync.

"The distraction here is _you_." his lips were on hers before she could prepare herself. His hold tightened and she had to cling unto his neck or else she would have crumbled to her knees. Kissing him always made her head spin, knees weak and she melted at his touch. Anchinika had been with a few men before (of her own race) but never had they made her feel like Vanis did.

He growled and she felt the vibrations wrecking through her body. She let out a stifled moan.

Anchinika didn't care. The Iron Horde could storm the Keep and she wouldn't make a move. She was engulfed with him, his taste and smell. Even if her sister came out yelling and screaming at her, the mage would stay put, in his arms.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Vanis loosened his hold on her hips. He kissed her lips softly a few times and she whimpered at the loss "No..." her eyes were still closed and he stared at her now red lips and flustered face.

"By the Naaru, you're beautiful." her eyes shut open at the compliment, never having heard such a thing come from him. A long slender eyebrow raised up "Are you drunk?" her silly question made him chuckle darkly but he shook his head.

"No." then he kissed her again. Anchinika quickly forgot the things on her mind and relished in the feelings that washed over her.

He removed his lips again and this time she sighed "Why stop?"

She didn't know the struggle that was going on inside him "I can't stop if we continue further, you know this."

The mage glared at him but it didn't seem threatening as her eyes were heavily filtered with lust "You know I don't want you to stop, Vanis... So why stop?"

"Your father was-" she cut him off and her hand punched him at the shoulder "Screw my father! I'm not some sacred maiden!" the frustration was clear in her voice.

"It's not like I haven't been with men before." at the mention of other males having been in bed with her, Vanis could feel the jealousy and anger "I am not like those who save it for marriage."

"How many?" his voice was cold as her icy powers and she felt a chill up her spine "What?"

He grabbed her tighter "How many?" he spat out the question and Anchinika felt a small pang of fear.

"Three... It's not like I'm a-" she was swept into his arms before she finished her sentence. Her surprised yelp didn't bother Vanis "What are you doing?!" she began to thrash in his arms "Let me down, you dimwit!"

She was stilled by his lips. He kissed her hard and hotly but it was swift. She stopped thrashing and her body went limp in his arms.

"Keep quiet."

His hammer completely forgotten on the ground as they disappeared from the training grounds.

###

Haldarien walked into the well protected cell, nodding at the guard by the door. The guard unlocked the massive door and opened it for Haldairen.

"Shut the door behind me. Lock it." he caught eyes with the guard "You never know."

The guard did as commanded and shut the door behind the druid, the sounds of the lock turning loud in the otherwise quiet dungeon.

Haldarien turned golden glowing eyes to the prisoner of the cell, feeling nauseous suddenly as he took in her form. Rainiel had worked well on the naga witch, dried up blood smothering Solari's arms and hands, her chest and stomach had deep cuts and Haldarien noticed a few small patches where her scales had been removed, revealing irritated and damaged skin.

"What do you want?" Solari's hoarse and cracked voice reached the druids ears. Even her snake like hair was quiet, they shadowed her face like curtains.

Haldarien walked slowly towards her, bashing down the small pang of guilt he felt in his chest.

"Answer me." Solari looked up and saw her old lover staring at her "You finally came." she cracked a smile and Haldarien nodded.

The druid approached her, stopping a few feet away from her dangling form, drawing a heavy breath.

"What do you want with my children?" he asked slowly and Solari scowled "Tell me..." he hesitated a second "Perhaps I will let you leave. Alive."

Solari glared at him "They are my children, as well. Remember that."

Haldarien shook his head "No. The mother of my children died when the Well exploded."

The naga witch hissed and surged forward towards him but her chains cut her short "I am still here!" her shrill voice sent chills up his spine. He ignored her small outburst and asked her the same question.

"I am still their mother. I gave birth to them!" Haldarien quickly noticed her change in behaviour. Her daunting, somewhat playful and sadistic mannerisms had changed into anger and frustration.

"You are weakened." he simply stated and surprise appeared in her eyes. Then she huffed, yanking at her chains "Perhaps I am."

"Solari..." hearing her name from him surprised her "You have no other choice but to answer me truthfully." he almost sounded pleading.

Solari chuckled darkly "I have said enough to that whore." her eyes darkened and her tail began to move behind her, curling around her "All I need is my children."

Haldarien growled "Don't _ever_ speak like of Rainiel, again." he grabbed her chin harshly, surprising her even further "My children despise you, Solari... You gain nothing by seeking them out."

She tried to move her head but his hold were strong "They will come with me, Haldarien... If I must use force, then I will." she bared her fangs at him and hissed "There is nothing you can do."

Haldarien felt the anger bubble in him "You seem to think that I am hesitant in killing you, Solari." his fangs elongated and his claws grew, pricking into her perfect skin. His voice was cold as ice, the hatred burning clearly in his eyes. He clenched her jaw, leaning in "I will kill you slowly. So slowly that you will be begging for a swift death." he bared his own fangs at her, his primal side wanting to shred her into pieces.

"Don't question my words. I promise you that I will _kill _you if you won't give me the answers I want." he released her and she glared at him, small thin lines of blood trailing down her neck where his claws had cut her.

"Perhaps I should just kill you now. Then all my problems will be solved." he was still under the effects of his primal side, his fangs pricking at his bottom lip as he spoke.

Solari shook her head "Kill me and she will send someone else." she had a look of apprehensive fear "I won't beg for my life, Haldarien... But if you kill me then someone else will come looking for my children and they will do things to them. Things you can only imagine." her voice cracked.

"You could care less about what happened to _my children_." his voice was poison. He hated that the naga witch almost seemed to _care _what happened to Anchinika and Lushiruos.

"I would never intentionally hurt them... They are my daughters, my flesh and blood." she was pleading him, he realised "That's why I chose to do this... So that no harm would come to them." Solari sighed, locking her silver eyes with his golden "I will give you the answers you seek, druid."

Haldarien stared at her, waiting for the catch.

"If you release me and give me the informations I require." a tiny smirk crossed her dry, cracked lips.

"You had this planned all along." he simply stated and Solari simply stared at him, knowingly.

He reached up slowly to one of the chains around her wrist.

###


End file.
